¿Duermes Conmigo?
by lasuper15
Summary: Sabemos que Nanoha y Fate duermen juntas en Striker, pero, ¿cuando fue la primera vez que lo hicieron?, ¿hubo otras ocasiones?, ¿porque continuaron con aquello?, en este one-shots daré mis respuestas a estas preguntas


Buenas, esta es la sexta historia que escribo, esta vez NanoFate, una pareja que me gusta y tengo en un alto pedestal cuando se trata de mis gustos personales, simplemente tienen algo que las hace, para mí, resaltar de otras parejas en el mundo del fandom Yuri/shoujo ai, la historia será un One-shots

Lo que está en negritas son Flashback, creo que el simple hecho de leer cada escena debería de bastar para ubicarlo cronológicamente en la serie, asique, vamos haya.

Esta es una historia Yuri/Shoujo Ai(chica X chica)

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí expuestos son de mi pertenencia**

 **XX XX XX**

 **¿Duermes Conmigo?**

En la entrada noche, se escucho el tintinar de llaves, poco después la puerta de una casa que se abría con lentitud buscando generar con la acción el menor ruido posible, tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, una alta rubia de mirar carmesí entro sigilosamente en la casa, su caminar ya acostumbrado a andar a oscuras en aquel espacio que llamaba hogar le permitió eludir cualquier posible obstáculo, satisfecha de su sigiloso andar, empezó a subir las escaleras, la primera puerta que abrió, fue la del cuarto que pertenecía a su hija, al asomar la cabeza se encontró con la vista de la durmiente niña, entro a la habitación y tras colocarse a un lado de la cama, deposito un beso en la frente de la niña, se enterneció al verla sonreír y murmurar

-Fate-mamá…-

La mencionada acomodo un poco el cobijo que cubría a la niña antes de salir de la habitación, su sigilosa misión aun no acababa.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta otra puerta, esta la abrió con mucho más cuidado y entro en ella rápidamente, dispuesta a ducharse y finalmente dormir, pero al dirigir su mirada carmín a la cama, esta idea fue desechada, pues su pareja de largos cabellos cobrizos dormía dejando, tal vez por costumbre o inconscientemente, el espacio que ella ocuparía en la cama, ante ello y con un cálido sentimiento expandiéndose desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo, la enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, se desvistió y dejo de lado su uniforme, cambiándolo por ropa más cómoda y sin dudarlo un momento, se acostó en la cama, en el lugar que le correspondía, pocos segundos después sintió a la hermosa mujer abrazarse a ella y murmurar en sueños

-Bienvenida a casa…Fate-chan-

-Estoy de vuelta, Nanoha-

Vio a la mujer sonreír en sueños, correspondió el abrazo y poco después ella también dormía.

 **XX XX XX**

 **Con sus manos entrelazadas, Nanoha corría entusiasmada por el camino que separaba la entrada al terreno y la entrada de su casa, Fate sentía sus mejillas calientes pero era reacia a soltar la mano de su amiga**

 **-Vamos Fate-chan, rápido, rápido-**

 **-Ya voy Nanoha-**

 **Se sentía fuera de lugar con las atenciones de Nanoha y su familia, pero le agradaba, la calidez que podía sentir, tan diferente y distante de cuando vivía con su madre, se pregunto entonces, ¿aceptar vivir con la almirante Lindy le permitiría sentirse así todos los días?**

 **Finalmente la noche acobijo el hogar Takamachi y con ello llego la hora de dormir, Fate se acomodaba con calma en el futon dispuesto para ella en el suelo, Nanoha veía las acciones de su amiga, sentada en su cama mientras se abrazaba a una almohada**

 **-Fate-chan…-**

 **-Dime Nanoha-**

 **-¿Por qué no…compartes la cama conmigo?-**

 **Fate se quedo paralizada ante la petición de su más reciente y mejor amiga, no sabía que responder, mucho menos como interpretar los rasgos de vergüenza en la expresión de Nanoha, pregunto**

 **-¿Por qué me pides eso?-**

 **-Yo…solo quiero sentir cerca a Fate-chan-**

 **dijo la niña con un pequeño sonrojo, Fate, no vio razón para negarse a la petición, asique con una sonrisa se acerco a la cama de su amiga y finalmente se acostó en ella, Nanoha sonrio y sin dudarlo un momento abrazo a Fate.**

 **XX XX XX**

 **Fate entro corriendo al hospital de Midchilda, no presto atención a las miradas que personal, pacientes y otros visitantes le dirigían, ignorando a cualquier otro miembro del personal, fue directamente con Shamal**

 **-¿Dónde está?-**

 **La medico estuvo dispuesta a decirle, hasta que vio las ropas de Fate y noto una herida a la altura del hombro derecho**

 **-Eso puede esperar, Fate hay que tratar esa herida-**

 **-¿Dónde está?-**

 **Pregunto nuevamente, Shamal dio un paso hacia atrás, topándose con unas manos que se apoyaron con cuidado en su hombro, impidiéndole retroceder más, luego siguió la voz fuerte de Signum**

 **-Su habitación es la 107, escuche que esta despierta Scrya le está haciendo compañía-**

 **Fate asintió y siguió por el pasillo, Shamal miro a Signum con un gesto de reprimenda**

 **-¡Esta herida Signum, por favor!-**

 **-Créeme Shamal, esa herida no es nada comparado con lo preocupada que debe de estar por Takamachi, trátala después, si se niega entonces, yo me encargo de ponerla en cintura-**

 **Shamal suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, Signum corrió la mirada por la resección y tras dejar un beso en la mejilla de la doctora se alejo rápidamente, Shamal solo pudo sonreír.**

 **Fate se paro frente a la habitación con el numero que Signum le había dicho, trago saliva con pesadez y abrió la puerta, la mirada esmeralda de Yuuno se dirigió a ella, junto con una leve sonrisa, Fate paso de el muchacho con un leve gesto de cabeza, Nanoha dirigió desde la cama en la que se encontraba sentada, su mirar azul lavanda**

 **-¡Fate-chan estas herida!-**

 **-Nanoha…-**

 **Yuuno sonrio levemente a Nanoha en señal de despedida y camino fuera de la habitación, sonriendo a la llegada de Fate, después de todo era a ella a quien más deseaba ver Nanoha.**

 **El silencio cubrió la habitación del hospital, Fate se acerco a la cama y tomando una silla se sentó junto a la cama**

 **-Fate-chan, deberías dejar que te revisen ese hombro-**

 **-Nanoha…-**

 **La mencionada solo desvió la mirada, para evitar el par de carmesís llenos de miedo y preocupación**

 **-Estoy bien Fate-chan, de verdad-**

 **Fate se inclino levemente y coloco su derecha en la mejilla de Nanoha, hizo a la chica mirarle, Nanoha esta vez no aparto la mirada, si no que coloco sobre la mano de Fate, su propia mano y apretó el agarre**

 **-No vuelvas a hacerlo, Nanoha…cuando la llamada me llego…-**

 **Nanoha noto como el temor volvía a invadir cual tormenta la mirada carmesí**

 **-Lo siento, Fate-chan-**

 **Las horas pasaron, Fate accedió a que Shamal revisara su herida con la condición de que fuera en la misma habitación donde se encontraba Nanoha, la noche cubrió Midchilda, Fate cabeceaba sentada en la silla junto a la cama, Nanoha hizo un esfuerzo y zarandeo levemente a Fate**

 **-Fate-chan, tienes que descansar, vienes de una misión-**

 **-Pero yo…no quiero dejarte sola-**

 **Nanoha sonrio con dulzura y con otro esfuerzo hizo un espacio en la cama**

 **-Creo…que será algo estrecho, pero podremos acomodarnos-**

 **Fate se sonrojo levemente y se subió a la cama tomando el espacio que Nanoha había hecho**

 **-Fate-chan…me gusta que duermas conmigo-**

 **Dijo levemente sonrojada**

 **-A mi también me gusta, dormir con Nanoha-**

 **Poco después, ambas estaban dormidas, una abrazada a la otra.**

 **XX XX XX**

 **Fate era llevada por los pasillos del edificio que Hayate había designado como el que se utilizaría como cuartel de la Riot Force, caminaba de la mano de una emocionada Nanoha, con sus ojos vendados**

 **-¿No me dirás a donde vamos, Nanoha?-**

 **-Es una sorpresa Fate-chan, solo déjate llevar-**

 **La enforcer solo pudo sonreir ante las palabras de su amiga, caminaron por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Fate escucho como se habría una puerta y era halada por Nanoha dentro de la habitación**

 **-Te quitare la venda, pero mantén los ojos cerrados, ¿si Fate-chan?-**

 **-Está bien Nanoha-**

 **Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como la chica desataba la venda en sus ojos, sonrio al escuchar la risa de Nanoha, escucho como la chica se alejaba y luego Nanoha dijo**

 **-Abre los ojos, Fate-chan-**

 **Siguiendo la orden, Fate abrió los ojos y como reacción natural corrió la mirada por la habitación, dando con la gran y única cama en la que Nanoha estaba sentada**

 **-Nanoha…-**

 **La mencionada, sintió sus mejillas calientes, antes de decir**

 **-Hable con Hayate-chan y… le pedí que nos colocara juntas en una misma habitación… ¿estás molesta?-**

 **Fate sintió su corazón emprender galope y sonrio, se acerco a Nanoha y se sentó junto a la joven, tomo en sus manos las de Nanoha, gesto que solo acrecentó el color de las mejillas de Nanoha**

 **-Me gusta, es una sorpresa maravillosa, Nanoha, pero hay un problema-**

 **-¿Cuál es, Fate-chan?-**

 **-Con una cama tan grande no sé si podre encontrarte para abrazarte por las noches-**

 **Ante el comentario de Fate, Nanoha no pudo evitar soltar una notable risa que solo acrecentó la sonrisa de Fate.**

 **XX XX XX**

 **La ultima maleta fue dejada fuera de la habitación, Fate toco e hombro de Nanoha que parecía absorta observando lo que había sido su habitación en la Riot forcé**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Nanoha?-**

 **-Creo que es nostalgia, dormimos juntas todos esos días y después llego Vivio…solo, extrañare este lugar-**

 **-Nanoha…eso no tiene porque cambiar-**

 **-¿Fate-chan?-**

 **-A mi me gusto, me gusta, dormir junto a ti, Nanoha…no hay razón por la cual no podamos seguir juntas-**

 **Nanoha miraba con curiosidad los gestos de Fate, parecía nerviosa por algo**

 **-¿Fate-chan, ocurre algo?-**

 **-Yo…Nanoha, hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace…no puedo decir desde cuándo-**

 **Nanoha tomo las manos de Fate y la llevo dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta, con calma la guio hasta la cama y la hizo sentarse, sentándose ella poco después a su lado**

 **-Tranquila Fate-chan, ¿Qué quieres decirme?-**

 **Fate respiro profundo y apretó el agarre que Nanoha tenía en sus manos**

 **-Nanoha, fuiste mi primera amiga, la mejor, hemos estado juntas desde hace mucho…pero yo…ya no siento lo mismo, hay…hay algo más-**

 **Fate agacho la mirada, Nanoha miro aquello preocupada, no entendiendo que quería decirle, pero un golpeteo en su pecho, parecido a la esperanza, agito su corazón, ¿sería posible que Fate se sintiera igual que ella?**

 **-Yo quiero…haber compartido contigo todo este tiempo y compartir contigo la responsabilidad de Vivio…quiero una familia, Nanoha, la quiero contigo y con Vivio, yo…Nanoha, te amo y permíteme vivir contigo y Vivio-**

 **Ante las palabras de la mujer, Nanoha sonrio con un cosquilleo cálido en la boca del estomago, felicidad, con calma coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Fate y le hizo alzar la mirada, tras una sonrisa, Nanoha acorto la distancia y beso a Fate dulcemente**

 **-Nada me haría más feliz Fate-chan, yo también te amo-**

 **XX XX XX**

La luz del sol se coló por una fina línea entre las cortinas, dando de lleno en el rostro de la aun durmiente Fate T. Harlaown, tras removerse levemente en su sitio abrió los ojos, solo para dar con unos azules lavandas que la observaban embelesada

 **-** Buenos días Fate-chan…-

-Buenos días Nanoha-

Un beso no se hizo esperar, al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando entrar a la pequeña niña de ojos bicolor, al reconocer a Fate, corrió a abrazarla

-Bienvenida a casa, Fate-mamá-

-Estoy en casa, Vivio-

Fate sonrio al tiempo que la niña se subía a la cama y abrazaba a sus dos mamás, Fate supo entonces que estaba en su hogar, el lugar donde podía abrazar a Nanoha por las noches al dormir y donde cada mañana, Vivio le sonreiría al despertar.


End file.
